Hollywood Heights Season 2
by dhismyloverboy
Summary: see what happens in story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is a quick little intro: Leddie is still together Chloe and Tyler aren't and Chloe left Loren and Eddie alone and surprisingly became a close friend of Loren's Phil and Adriana got married and Adriana had her baby and is now a model while Phil runs his own business that makes a lot of money Phil and Mel have bonded and now they Are inseparable. Loren and Eddie are preparing to go on tour soon will everything go as planned?**

* * *

**With Eddie and Loren**

Eddie and Loren were now at his place just writing music as they usually are "babe do you want something to eat" Loren said "I'm hungry I'm about to pick up some food" Eddie sat there thinking what he wanted to eat "yea I'll take a burger and fries and a coke please" Eddie said smiling."why do you still talk to me like I'm a waitress when I ask you if you want something to eat?" Loren asked giggling " never-mind i will just go get the food be back in a few" Loren gives Eddie a passionate kiss then pulled away because she knows it teases him as she is about to walk away he pulls her onto his lap and kissed her while they were kissing she giggled and said "Eddie! I'm hungry let me go" he just kept kissing her then he kissed down her jaw line to her neck knowing that was her weak spot to get her to stay "Eddie..." she bit her bottom lip he was making her feel way too good when she finally caught her words she pushed him off of her gently and said " Eddie what the heck I just wanted some food i couldn't get some food?" he laughed before he could respond Loren's phone went off "hello?" it was Adriana to meet up with her so she could talk " sure,the café where i used to work?" she agreed "ok see you in ten minutes" she got off the phone "who was that?" Eddie asked "it was Adriana she said she needed to talk so on my way to get the food i will be going to talk to Adriana i will call you when i am on my way back",she left

* * *

**At the café with Loren and Adriana**

"hi Adriana is this a personal meeting or business meeting?" Loren asked Adriana. "both, I wanted to apologize for how I treated you in high school I had no right of doing that I was just jealous of your success i always looked up to you so when we were friends I thought we would be BFF's forever then Mel came along I thought she was trying to steal my best friend away so I guess I took it out on you instead of trying to be friends with Mel for your sake I really hope we could be friends again I am going to apologize to Mel too. Loren was shocked but said " how about this you, me, and Mel all go to the mall this weekend so we can catch up and you can apologize to Mel as well?" Adriana looked really happy she said " ok i don't think i could live with the guilt of the living hell i put you through high school do you think we could be best friends again?" she asked Loren thought about it " yes we could but not right away i wanna see if the old Adriana that i knew before high school is still in there" Adriana said " there is and now the business part i talked to Kelly she told me she wanted me to help you with your photo shoots she says you are very good at it but it doesn't hurt to get some more help" i looked at Adriana with my thinking face and said "are you free tomorrow at 3 we can do that MK?" she said "i am free tomorrow at 3 it is see you then" Loren gave her a hug then drove to Mel's

* * *

**With Chloe **

Chloe was calling Loren for some advice "hello Loren it's Chloe i need your advice can you please come over like now i need to talk to you" Loren said "i'll be right there give me a minute" Chloe feels depressed and feels like nobody loves her she knows why but she needs Loren she is the only friend she has that will smack some sense in her Loren is changing her manipulative ways of living. Loren came in she has a key to her place and she said "whats up?" Chloe started to cry and Loren rubbed her back letting her know she was there for her Chloe said "do you think anyone will ever love me again i know what i did was wrong i shouldn't have done what i did i still feel horrible about it and i just wanna be loved and you're the only one who understands me" Loren said "hey look at me" Chloe looked up with her red puffy eyes "you just have to get out there and show the world that Chloe Carter has changed her ways ok you proved to me and Eddie that you changed at least you have us as friends ok he knows you were sorry when you layed off of his relationship with me he forgave you a long time ago ok so stop feeling guilty how bout a girl's night out just you me and Mel oh yeah she would love to be your friend if you let her are you willing to be her friend we all have something in common you have family problems with your mother i have fam. issues with my dad and mel has fam. issues too we will help you get through this if you cooperate with us ok?" Chloe nodded and gave Loren a hug "you really know how to make people feel better" Loren looked at her and said "that's my job outside of music isn't it" Chloe said "yes it is and you re doing a good job of it i will see you at 8?" Loren smiled and said "yea see you then" Loren gave her another hug and said "i forgot that i had food for Eddie i should get going stay strong"

* * *

**With Loren and Eddie**

"what took you so long" Eddie asked wrapping his arms around Loren's waist "i went to meet Adriana of course you knew that then i stopped at Mel's to talk her into going to the mall with me and Ad that took a while then Chloe called said she needed to talk and by her voice i knew it was serious so i stopped by and talked to her she still feels guilty about cheating on you" Eddie interrupted her saying " you told her i forgave her and i was her friend right?" Loren continued "yes i told her that and know me and Mel have to go out tonight and help her feel better, then tomorrow i have to go to work at 3pm at MK so i have to go get ready and tell Mel to get ready to it is for girls only so no you can't come" she gave him a quick kiss and went upstairs to get changed into this: goin_out/set?id=75598245 Mel came and wore this: goin_out/set?id=75599618# "bye babe come on Mel let's go


	2. Chapter 2

**With Chloe, Mel, and Loren**

Chloe was wearing a black strapless mini-dress with black high heels we hopped in the car "so Mel what is going on between you and Ian" Loren asked "wait!you mean Eddie's friend Ian?" Mel blushed and said "nothing... yet" "somebody is determined huh you really like him don't you?" Loren asked "he makes me feel... like WOW! i can't even describe it and Lo you know i would if i could he just takes my breath away and his accent it is so sexy it just makes me want him even more than i already do oh and to answer your question Chlo is it ok if i call you Chlo?" chloe said "sure now i want an answer is it?" "yes it is Chlo he just makes my heart race it's like nothing i ever felt before" Mel finished and then said " only if he felt the same..." Loren said " oh he does i see how he looks at you he doesn't even realize anybody else is there you two he told me before he wanted to kiss you so bad he was lucky he could control himself and he was sober if he wasn't he would have wouldn't been able too trust me the feeling is mutual... and i have a plan to help you Mel listen up I'm only going to repeat myself once...  
"

* * *

**With Eddie and Ian**

" hey mate thanks for letting me come over where is valley gi- i mean Loren sorry dude habit" Ian said as he walked through the door " she went out with Mel and Chloe tonight and it is no prob now whats up?" Ian looked at Eddie and said "i got it bad mate and before you ask i am 100% sober haven't had a drink in three days" Eddie smiled at Ian and asked "who you have to tell me everything" Ian said "you know Loren's friend Mel stupid question you obviosly do yea she's the girl" Eddie's mouth dropped to the floor "am i talking to the Ian i knew all my life?" Ian laughed and said "yes i just fell in love so i know how you feel she just takes my breath away everytime i look at her i love every part of her and we have the same interests i just wanna... nevermind" eddie smiled and said you just wanna what?" Ian said "do you want the shorter version or the long descriptive version" eddie said " descriptive" Ian said "ok so i wanna just take her to my place and just strip off all her clothes and kiss every single part of her and give her a thousand hickeys to mark my territory take her to my room and just grind on her til we hit morning then do it all over again then hop in the shower for round 2" eddie said " now i regret saying descriptive" Ian said "hey you asked i was expecting you to say shorter" eddie said "ok i'm going to...


	3. Chapter 3

**With Chloe, Mel, and Loren**

**Loren:** so i will talk to Eddie and see if we could go down just the 4 of us at the place and Chloe you could live like 2 minutes away so if anyone can try to come to any of us you can keep them away as the plan is brewing into something *smiles*

**Mel:** now i see what Eddie sees in you are so... not an open book you have to figure you out Miss Loren Tate i out of all people didn't know you had a side like that in you

**Chloe: **and she is a great listener as well she knows how to make people feel better at their lowest points

**Mel: **so right about that she helped me through my many problems

**Loren: **i am so glad that you two get along makes my life easier two of my bests friends getting along and now i am going to call Eddie

Loren calls Eddie

* * *

**Mel:** so what do you like to do besides modeling obviously

**Chloe:** i like to go shopping with my girl Lo all the time

**Mel: **what she went to the mall without her fashion forward friend... mua...no offense but in the friendship i'm known as the fashionista

**Chloe: **none taken i have a feeling we are going to be great friends *gives a genuine smile*

**Mel:** of course we are we have two things in common

**Chloe: **and what is that?

**Mel: **well three things 1 we all love shopping 2 we are best friends 3 we are all incredibly sexy in our own way

**Chloe: **so true

* * *

**Eddie: **hey babe whats up?

**Loren:** can we go to the bungalow i have a plan to get Mel and Ian together so they will go with us i will explain later i gotta get back to the girls in a sec just had to make a quick phone call but don't tell Ian why we are going to the bungalow just get packed and let him get packed too

**Eddie: **ok well i will let Ian know just come home soon babe i love you and have Mel stay over and in one piece please she is not going back to her house it will be hell hole and she will say stuff that will get her kicked out and don't come back too drunk

**Loren: **i think it's best to send us a car in about an hour love you bye babe cause i honestly can't promise anything

**Eddie: **will do bye

* * *

**Back to Chloe, Mel, and Loren**

they were dancing and drinking at MK

**Loren: **alright Eddie's car is here to take us home let's go we will get my car from max tomorrow(She said while she was drunk)

then they were having trouble walking but they made it to the car and started giggling they drank some water to sober them up a little

**Loren: **Mel you are staying with Eddie and I so call your mom and let her know

**Mel:** Thanks i will

**Loren: **Chloe we could drop you home or you could stay with me and Eddie as well you should be able to fit my stuff it will be a little loose but whatevs

**Chloe: **ok i will stay at yall place tonight

* * *

**At Eddie's penthouse**

**Eddie: **hey babe, Mel, Chloe

**Loren/Mel/ Chloe:** hi Eddie

**Loren:** whats up Mr. Aussie Charm

**Ian:** hey watsup Lo and will you ever stop callin Mr. Aussie Charm

**Loren: **hmmmmm uh no

**Ian:** didn't think so hey Mel and Chloe

**Mel/ Chloe: **hey Aussie

**Ian: **not you two either

we all laughed and decided to play truth or dare

**Loren: **umm Mel truth or dare

**Mel: **umm dare

**Loren: **i dare you to kiss Mr. Aussie Charm over there *pointed at Ian*

Mel glared at her then pulled Ian by the collar and kissed him then Ian sat there looking stunned

**Mel: **umm Ian truth or dare

**Ian: **truth

**Mel: **if you were stranded on an island who would you want to be stranded with

**Ian:** you because Eddie would just be trying to find his way back to his girl Lo would do the same thing and Chloe would not know how to have fun or survive and you know how to have fun while finding something to help us reach someone and surviving and you are super cute and i rather be with you if any of my other friends besides Eddie were as cute as you maybe i would still be in touch with them today ok um Loren truth or dare

**Loren: **dare i'm probably gonna regret it but dare

**Ian:** i dare you to give my man Eddie over there a lap dance

**Loren: **i knew i was gonna regret this Eddie if you say something it is not going to help you with that lap dance i'm supposed to give you

**Mel/Chloe:** Loren! Loren! Loren!

**Loren:** fine chair now and Eddie sit

they got a chair and Eddie sat down they turned some sexy music on and Loren started dancing on his groin which she felt go hard she laughed and continued to dance on him he sat there with his mouth wide open the song went off Loren got off

**Loren: **there you go now Mel truth or dare

**Mel: **dare

**Loren: **i dare you to take body shots off of Ian specifically 2 with no hands and then give him a 5 minute lap dance

**Mel:** ok I'm not scared

they poured two body shots and put it on his chest Mel took them and then Ian sat in the chair they put some sexy music on and Mel started dancing on his groin he got hard and Mel started laughing then it was over

Ian leaned over to Eddie and said

**Ian: **i think i'm going to need a cold shower

**Eddie:** me too these girls are such a tease

**Mel: **Chloe truth or dare

**Chloe: **truth

**Mel:** umm how much do you have to pay for your condo

**Chloe:** 800 a month

**Mel: **who else is tired

everybody said yes they all went to bed with Chloe on the small couch and Ian and Mel on one of the larger couches and Eddie and Loren on the other


End file.
